


Variations on a Theme

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, caveat lector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch and Sandy are basically portrayed as similar, but opposing forces, and it interests me how Sandy, who’s really good about everything and everyone, was so violent and unrelenting when it came to Pitch.Pitch has been targeting Sandy since the beginning (in the book) and ever since, Pitch has been playing around with Sandy–and Sandy hates it.But what if Pitch has been doing it all this time because Sandy’s the only being he’s ever really been interested in? What if it’s a sadistic game he’s playing because he wants to break this beautiful, sparkling, little golden man?(if you don’t know their book history then it’s totally okay to make up your own, or base it off their interactions in the movie :D)"Aw yiss, blacksand time. A word of warning, this fill includes (imagined) VIOLENCE and NONCON. But don’t let that scare you off!Pitch and Sandy imagine the various ways they could encounter each other over the years.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654639
Kudos: 12
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Variations on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 5/30/2013.

Pitch imagines making him scream.

He imagines his scythe connecting with that little gold body, slicing through dreamsand clothing and flesh with almost no resistance. He imagines the Sandman’s blood falling like rubies, and then, surely then, he will scream.

After some time, this fantasy changes. The scythe is no good, it is too impersonal. He must, he must hear the scream up close. He imagines slicing open the Sandman with shadow claws. He imagines looking into his eyes as he screams, knowing death has come to him with a gray face and a crooked smile.

This vision must eventually be replaced as well. It is over too quickly. It is too much like what a wild animal would do. The claws are not his. He imagines pinning the Sandman down and ripping out his throat with his jagged teeth, blood rushing hotly into his mouth.

It is no good. Such an action would prevent screaming, and is again over too quickly. Also, he does not know what the Sandman’s blood would taste like. (Sweet? Sweet like juice spattering from a smashed pomegranate? Oh yes like that this is a fantasy after all.)

Perhaps the Sandman should not die at all. Perhaps he should suffer instead. Pitch changes the tearing of the throat to a bite, a bite to keep him still (there is still a problem here: he does not know the taste of the Sandman’s skin). He imagines tearing his dreamsand clothing away in blackened tatters. He imagines violating the Sandman’s body until the guardian screams his name, begging for him to stop. He imagines not stopping.

This fantasy seems promising, but Pitch is open to variations. Perhaps there will be no bite. Perhaps he will hold the Sandman’s arms out, looming over him like a good monster should. Perhaps he will look him in the eyes. Perhaps the Sandman will not understand what is going to happen. Perhaps Pitch will hold both his wrists in one hand above his head, leaving one hand free to mockingly caress him. Perhaps that skin will be oh so warm and smooth and soft and Pitch will tease his small rosy nipples to hardness. Perhaps Pitch will be rewarded with a look of self-loathing in the Sandman’s shining eyes as his body betrays him. Yes. A good variation. He imagines using his free hand to make the Sandman’s body betray him in other ways. Or better yet, his mouth. His arms are long enough, and the Sandman is short enough, to make this possible. He imagines the Sandman blushing with shame over all his body as he comes for the Boogeyman. And he will gasp “Pitch” as he does so.

An excellent variation. Pitch imagines keeping the Sandman like that. Oh he will be broken and beautiful and soon he will grow to crave Pitch’s touch everywhere, oh everywhere inside and out and there will be nothing he can do about it.

The best variation.

* * *

Sandy imagines making him silent.

He imagines his whips wrapping around that long gray neck, stopping all air, all words and mockery, once and for all.

But this is not exactly what he wants. There is too much room for error, attacking from such a distance. He imagines wrapping a garrote of golden wire around the muscular throat, holding a finger to his lips in the sign for silence as Pitch slips into unconsciousness and that final stillness.

This is not quite right either. It allows Pitch peace much too quickly. He imagines wrapping his whips around Pitch’s long, long arms and legs. He imagines forcing a dreamsand gag, envisioned with such conviction it can never be corrupted, between Pitch’s teeth.

Then again, perhaps there is no such thing. Perhaps Pitch can corrupt any dreamsand. But Sandy is made of stronger stuff. He imagines covering Pitch’s mouth with his hands, his body still tied, the bonds ready to tighten with a thought, a threat to keep the Boogeyman from biting.

And then what? For he surely would not really be quiet then. He would still try to talk, try to move his lips under Sandy’s fingers.

Sandy thinks a good deal about this. Eventually he reaches the tentative conclusion that perhaps shock would silence Pitch. But what could shock the Nightmare King? Would his eyes widen in surprise (taking as a given that Pitch will not bite, and this is a fantasy, after all, after all) if Sandy was to press his small fingers into Pitch’s mouth to take hold of his tongue? Would Pitch still try to corrupt him then, wrapping a long gray tongue around each digit, trying to control the touch in the only way he could? Oh but such a corruption might succeed, Sandy thinks, imagining the wet heat of Pitch’s mouth and the powerful twisting of his tongue. Just not in any way he ever envisioned. He imagines sealing Pitch’s mouth with his own, gold invading gray, swallowing every word he tries to say into his silence. With his own tongue he will control that other so often wasted in forming words.

He imagines Pitch will struggle as he does this, bound body writhing beneath him. Combined with the whips, he imagines this will dislodge more and more of Pitch’s robe, exposing more and more of his lean, muscular chest. And will it not shock Pitch into silence if Sandy should break their kiss to run his hands and lips and tongue over that smoothness, lavishing attention on every firm inch? Sandy imagines Pitch’s mouth would fall open, he would be so startled. He imagines he will keep his mouth open as Sandy lets his dreamsand clothing fall away—for the shock will not last long, and Sandy can think of one ideal way to occupy Pitch’s open mouth to stop him from talking again. Perhaps Pitch will accept his silence then, but then perhaps he will still work his throat and hum, and perhaps this would be even better.

Sandy devotes a great deal of time to running through all the variations of this scene. It is difficult to decide which one he likes best.

All end with Pitch tasting silence on his tongue.

* * *

When things imagined break free of imagination’s realm, neither Pitch’s variation nor Sandy’s variation plays out. For of course Sandy does know what is happening and Pitch is not surprised.

Nevertheless, Sandy speaks and Pitch is silenced, and they both are satisfied.

The theme remains unchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> gretchensinister reblogged this from thismightyneed and added:  
> :D :D :DI am so happy you liked how this fic develops! Thank you!
> 
> thismightyneed reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Ah this fic has been one of my favorites ever since I read it, it showcase perfectly one of the most specials parts of why I love nemesis ships!
> 
> The way in which the violence is described, so personal and rich!! it doesn’t just concentrate on what they are gonna do to each other, the main thing here is how they would feel on it, at first with rage and need to hurt, but seeing how fast that need grown into eagerness to control the situation into pleasure and intimacy, is everything written in such natural way, you just don’t question why it happen that way, it feels exactly as how things should be happening.
> 
> I feel I always gonna be in love with this fic!
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This is why you are awesome. You wrote something incredibly violent and noncon and yet made it super hot and wonderful.


End file.
